The Suppose Bride
by R.Bitch
Summary: "Sometimes we all have to take that giant step to look for our own Happiness, regardless of other people"


It's been two years since Blair and Nate have been together and half of that year Blair and Nate have not been happy, but Blair only sees him happy when he is around Serena and she observed that she is only happy when she is working in her mother's company which is now hers or when she is working in her own private owned company "the Blair's project" which is an interior designing company. Whenever she is working she finds out that she is obtaining her goals in becoming the powerful woman she has always wanted to be. But a powerful woman who is with a man who doesn't love her no matter what she does. Her last straw was at the hospital yesterday when they found out that it was an accidental alarm, they thought she was pregnant and when they doctor confirmed that she wasn't. Nate breathed out like he was happy she wasn't, but what he didn't know was that she indeed was pregnant but lost it, so she had to beg and cry to the doctor to lie just to see his reaction and she could see the relieve and happiness in his eyes. Deep inside she broke to pieces and was almost glad she lost it because she would rather die than tie Nate to her because she was pregnant that is why she is doing this tonight because she would rather stop this lie before they go to the alter tomorrow. Yeah you heard me their wedding is tomorrow. Blair snaps out of her world when she hears the elevator signal someone coming in.

"Isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding? What is it you sounded like it was a 911 call on the phone?

"Nate pls have dinner with me I actually cooked" that's when Nate saw it. The table was arranged impeccably and Blair was dressed in a red long dress with her hair in a neat and nice bun. Nate still shocked and not knowing what was going on sat down. Blair brings out the food and dishes it out for him and her while smiling. Nate wasn't sure what to say so he just sat still. So they ate quietly with the only noise heard were their cutleries. When they were done, Blair stands up again to clean up and Nate does the same

"Let me help pls" he looks at her in the eyes and she only nods, so when they were done they sit back at the table with him looking at Blair to find out what this was all about

"Umm Blair are you going to tell me what just happened because this feels so weird"

"I can't be your bride tomorrow" she looks at the shocked face he was placating for her, so she smiled and a tear slips through her eyes "I really want to be, but it wouldn't be fair to us. I am marrying a man who isn't in love with me but with my best friend".

"Blair I love you and I haven't cheated on you since that one time when Serena left"

"I know. You wouldn't cheat on me because no matter what you are that faithful Nate I know, but the very dumb one who would rather be trapped in a marriage with a person he loves as a friend because he doesn't want to break her heart and to that Nate... I love you and I can't be trapped in a marriage with someone who loves my best friend because can't let go of my first love and crush or because I hate change. We need to let go and find happiness elsewhere"

"But am happy with you Blair... I know I might not show it as often but I am"

"Yea you are but not as happy as you are when around Serena. I need to find my Serena you know... you know who you love and its not fair to me too. knowing I love someone who doesn't love me that much". Nate looks at her and is at loss of words because truly everything she says is the truth. He has stayed with her because he did love her but not enough for any sane person to commit to a person, but he also stayed with her because he didn't want to hurt her and she was also his best friend

"So what do we do now?" He looks at her and saw her give him a smile he had thought she had lost. Then she pulls out the Vanderbilt ring and placed it into his hand

"Go and propose to Serena"

"What? I mean don't get me wrong I would love to" and he bites his tongue and looks at her and she is still smiling genuinely so he continues "I would love to propose to her but we have to be in a relationship first"

"Nate you and Serena have always been in a relationship since god knows when... you know everything about her and she does the same. You and her hold the longest relationship on earth trust me"

"What if she says no?"

"I actually know that she loves you so much but wouldn't act on it because of me, so tell her I give you my blessing"... nate stands up trying to go upstairs because serena lives with blair

"I sent her out, she is in her mom's place" and with that Nate turns to leave but turns back and hugs Blair tight and she does the same "I love you Blair, but I loved you once" "I know and I did the same too" Nate bolts out like flash

* * *

Serena just left her bathroom and is still pondering while Blair told her to leave the penthouse when she heard a knock on the door. She opens it to find Nate on his knees with the Vanderbilt ring, so she closes the door just to make sure she isn't seeing things and opens it again to find him there

"Nate what the hell?"

"Serena Cecilia Vander woodsen would you do me the honor in becoming my wife?"

"What?"

"I have tried Serena. I have tried so hard to fight it but it keeps coming back a million times more. Let me just cut to the chase we have wasted a lot of time denying what we have always felt for each other because we were too scared of hurting those we loved. Serena I love you with my heart, soul and body. without a simple glimpse of you in my day it's like I woke up in hell with hades". Serena gasp angrily "not that am saying Blair is Hades because she isn't and she is an angel". Nate breathes out "all am saying is I want you in my life till I stop breathing and I want you to be mine and only mine" Nate looks up and sees her crying and tries to dry her eyes

"What about Blair"

"She gives her consent. So am going to ask again will you Serena van der woodsen pls marry me?"

"YES… YES I will" she hugs Nate while still crying "oh Nate I love you so much they kiss then reality hits her "oh lord what about tomorrow the wedding.. What will happen...?"

"We can get married tomorrow. I mean I love you and you love me and Blair gives her consent he looks into her eyes we have waited for too long"

"Omg... then you have to drop me at Blair's she grabs her bag"

"Why?"

"Because I need her consent on the wedding and also maybe her dress and I and Blair need to talk"

* * *

In church with Nate standing at the altar with chuck as the best man. Chuck could see Nate smiling and eventhough he is so jealous of his bestfriend he had to be alittle bit happy for him, so he says "Wow you are smiling more today. Cant wait for the honeymoon huh"

"I finally have to get married to the woman I love" "uhu" chuck responds because he knows its just bull, he knows Nate doesn't love Blair like he does and he himself has tried to cover it and deny the feelings, so Nate who people think is always oblivious but knows chuck well enough like the back of his hand and knows that chuck has always been in love with Blair for quite a long time "you know now am taking a giant step with the woman of my dreams maybe you should do the same". Chuck looks at him and shakes his head

Finally the pianist starts playing the "here comes the bride tune" and everyone turns to see Blair.

* * *

At the back of the church in a room with Blair in creamcolored chiffon dress and Serena in white. Serena turns and looks at Blair. When she says "its time, let's go wow them off their seats". Serena goes up to her and hugs her tightly "I love you B .I really do and am sorry I am taking this day from you. It's supposed to be your day"

"Hey am glad it's now yours and am here to share it with you because I have always thought you would have an eloped wedding and I wouldn't be there". They both smile "common let's go before Nate thinks you ran off" Serena nods

"Blair my dad is not here" "am sorry" Blair says "but he didn't know remember this is a last minute thing literally". "I know B I want you to give me away to Nate" "umm I already did that, again literally" "I know I want you to replace my dad Blair who better than my best friend and sister" Blair looks at her and nods an okay

When everyone turns to expect Blair. What everyone saw shocked them off their seats. Blair the suppose bride giving Serena away. What? Chuck was open mouthed and was asking Blair what the hell with his eyes as Blair took her post as the maid of honor. So the priest came up and starts the ceremony "At this time, I'll ask you, Nate and blair", Blair comes close to the priest and says "priest its Serena vanderwoodsen not Blair waldorf". nate and serena look at blair smiling and she nods at them "Oh ok um Nate and Serena (everyone gasp) please face each other &amp; take each other's hands.

* * *

In the reception, Blair was at the bar drinking and watching the newly weds dance on the dance floor. She smiles and notice chuck come up to her

"I respect what you did that was good? magnificent..Lovely? I don't know but wow...that was way impressive"

She smiles and looks at him again and says "thanks". So chuck brings his hand out "would you like to dance" "why would I?"

"Because it's high time I took my own giant step and ask you out and maybe we will see how it will go from there" he gives her a rare bass genuine smile and she smiles back

" Yea I would like to dance"

* * *

THE END… it just popped into my head and I decided to write. Hope you enjoyed it. READ AND REVIEW. Who knows I might write again


End file.
